kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Magi-Cola
Magi-Cola is a company that produces carbonated beverages. Overview The Magi-Cola company is a Kerectian multinational beverage corporation and manufacturer, retailer and marketer of primarily nonalcoholic beverage concentrates and syrups. The company is best known for its flagship product Magi-Cola, invented in the fourth era by pharmacist Jon Sith Pemberley. The Magi-Cola formula and brand was bought by Asan Groggs Candier. The company operates a franchised distribution system where The Magi-Cola Company only produces syrup concentrate which is then sold to various bottlers throughout the world who hold an exclusive territory. Products Magi-Cola Magi-Cola is a wildly popular soft drink, and Magi-Cola's best-selling product (obviously). A number of flavours exist, and Magi-Cola can be bought from virtually anywhere, and it is rumored that they use actual ground mana crystals, which makes it somewhat addictive. Magi-Cola Classic A Cola flavoured drink, Magi-Cola Classic comes in either a can or a glass bottle, and has been around since the early fourth era. Magi-Cola Classic appears black. Magi-Cola Cherry Magi-Cola Cherry replicates Classic, ''except it has added cherry flavouring. ''Cherry ''is generally more loved than ''Classic, though Pomegranate ''is more popular. Magi-Cola Pomegranate Similar to ''Cherry, Magi-Cola Pomegranate ''is almost precisely the same as ''Classic, but with added Pomegranate flavouring. Magi-Cola Overcharge Advertised as having half the calories, double the sugar, and double the taste, Magi-Cola Overcharge ''is a 'boosted' version of the ''Classic ''flavour. Other Variants * ''Magi-Cola Vanilla: Add's vanilla flavouring. * Magi-Cola Heavy: A rather unsuccessful variant that add's alcohol to the drink. * Magi-Cola Blaze: Replaces certain sweeteners with more natural ingredients, and adds chilli powder. * Magi-Cola Quantum: A rare variant no longer in production, Magi-Cola Quantum glowed and was rumoured to contain a radioactive isotope. PAWNCH! Pawnch! ''is an energy drink packed with excessive amounts of sugar & caffeine. Much controversy has arisen over it's possibly harmful effects. Flavours * ''Cola Pawnch! - ''A Cola flavoured version of ''Pawnch! * Tropical Pawnch! ''- A Tropical flavoured version of ''Pawnch! * Guava Pawnch! ''- A Guava flavoured version of ''Pawnch! * Seraphic Pawnch! - ''An extremely popular version of ''Pawnch! ''that contains a higher caffeine content and tastes similar to honey. * ''Brimstone Pawnch! - ''An extremely unpopular version of ''Pawnch! ''that tastes similar to chocolate. Other Drinks * ''Olde Tastes - ''A brand of drinks that serves traditional flavours such as ''Ginger Beer, Lemon & Lime, Sarsaparilla, Root Beer, Raspberry Soda, Lemonade, etc. * ''Oaken Blood - '''Inspired by' a traditional Elven drink, Oaken blood is a soft drink containing tree sap, processed in such a way to make it surprisingly consumable and tasty. Trivia * The Overview paragraph is a direct edit of the Coca-Cola Company Wikipedia article.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Coca-Cola_Company * Magi-Cola is inspired by Nuka-Cola of the Fallout series, which is in turn inspired by the real life Coca-Cola company. * Magi-Cola possibly containing magic is a reference to how Coca-Cola originally contained actual cocaine. * ''Pawnch! ''is a reference to the infamous Falcon Punch. Category:Companies